Flash Freeze
Fanfic wheeeeee Actually about Chill's running aha Takes place before she goes to the League of Power c; ---- One All I've ever been really good at is running and soccer. Sure, I get really good grades and I'm a good all-around athlete, but those are my sports. When I was little, I used to dribble a soccer ball around the house. I used to flick it up and try to juggle. I wasn't very good back then. But honestly, it's paid off. When I was little, I would beg my parents to take me to the high school track meets and watch people run. It inspired me. Drove me to what I've become now. You could say I'm the best athlete around, but that's far from true. That other kid, the one who has enhanced physical abilities, he's the best. But I'm up there for sure. All because of one hour of watching ESPN on a dull, rainy weekend in my old house deep in Southern California. Two I sit on the cool grass underneath my team's tent, my track uniform blending in with the other kids around my age under the same tent. I tossed my blonde hair to the side, watching two athletes a few years older flirt with each other before they had to split up and go to their different events. I sighed, standing and tugging down my short black track shorts. I hated wearing things that tight and short. But I honestly lived in them these days, with track five days a week. I smoothed out my white tank top uniform top, heading towards the long jump pit. One of our best athletes was in it right now. His name was Caleb Henderthorne, and he was around my age. I stood next to the sand pit, crossing my arms across my chest. My feet were bare, as my track spikes were back under the team tent. I watched boy after boy jump, trying to see a common theme between all of them so my own long jump could improve. When Caleb jumped, it was like watching a mountain goat spring across a gap in the rocky slope they stood on. The boy out jumped the others easily, by at least three feet. He rolled forward when he landed, damp sand sticking to his leg, side, and arm, turning his white uniform tank top half brown. I could never jump that far. Which is too bad, because long jumpers get all the glory. Me? I'm a mere hurdler and relay runner. On the B team. No one likes to put me on the top teams for relays just because I'm not as outgoing as the others. The boy was immediately met by the popular track girls like Anna, Peyton, and Savannah. My heart hissed, but I'm not sure why. I just don't like those three girls much. That must be it. I just needed to kill some time before the relay. I hated the waiting times in track, but there isn't anything I can really do about it. I watched more long jumpers fly into the pit, spraying the cool sand all over. By the time the first call for my race was called, I had to brush off my legs before I put my track spikes on, tying them as tight as I could. Checking that my relay team was in order, I walked over to the other three girls, smiled a small smile and waved. The four of us walked over to the start line, waiting for our baton. The other three girls were talking about the new girl who won just about everything she did. I had to clench my teeth to stop myself from snapping a mean comment at the new Asian athlete. Wip Category:Stories Category:Bermuda's Category:Haven